


Storm in the Quiet

by xiiaeo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of Violence, PWP at heart, Tender wound tending, Tomb Raider AU, banterous sex, but moreso the aftermath of the violence, copious mentions of seokmin's Big Cock, mentions of death but no death, more info in opening notes, no tomb raiding takes place, seokmin as lara croft, seokmin leather thigh straps, soonyoung as the captain of the ship, the threat of imminent death as a vessel for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiaeo/pseuds/xiiaeo
Summary: “Every step I take on this island puts me closer to being six feet under, and I’ll be damned if we don’t fuck before I get sacrificied to some sun god.”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 41
Kudos: 128





	Storm in the Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> so someone put [this](https://twitter.com/devilvmins/status/1242640550223695873) tweet on the tl and i saw the first image and thought oh that's nice, and then i saw the second image and my peabrain said Seokmin Lara Croft and now here we are, 2 days and 10.5k later, just because i wanted seokmin leather thigh straps
> 
> (for anyone wondering about the Functionality of these leather thigh straps as they read, see [this](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/34/d9/4c/34d94ccb43a3a9031aac98e6706c33d9.jpg) for reference of the design)
> 
> based very loosely on the tomb raider (2013) xbox 360 game, because that was Seven years ago and i cannot remember all the lore, but if you have played that game then its the general vibe i have elected to use, aka it is constantly dark and raining and everything wants to kill you
> 
> additional tag info: they are running from being hunted to the death but there's no actual violence described aside from soonyoung getting shot with an arrow but that literally happens in the first paragraph, but there are mentions of wounds and blood thereafter
> 
> Madness - Ruelle ☆ [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0XVQTr58DZbLUcjacnTp8k?si=hLp9l9cjTsG5l0EPwPVKuQ) ☆ [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnSkt6V3qF0)

A hand clamped over his mouth before he could scream and their bodies met the bracken of the forest floor, embraced by soil soaked through with rain, almost a fluid. They had waited for him to step out from behind the solace of the thick trunk which hid them, Seokmin had warned him against it in an urgent whisper, and he hadn’t listened. Now, they lay amongst sodden flora, Soonyoung atop Seokmin, back to chest, though a little askew due to the arrow through his side, and Soonyoung gripped at Seokmin’s wrist with muffled cries of pain.

“Shh,” Seokmin coaxed directly into his ear, though it was hard to hear over the thrumming of his own heartbeat and the ragged breaths that he could barely get out through his nostrils alone, “They don’t know that they hit you. Breathe.”

Rain hammered down through the treetops, slapping against his skin in icy pinpricks that couldn't quell the heat stemming from his side, the pain that made him arch, and the arch that caused him more pain. Flames danced along his peripherals, a golden glow that brought with it more arrows, sharpened spears, and caused Seokmin’s voice to sound against the storm again, “We need to move.”

Seokmin’s free hand came to grab close to the fletching and Soonyoung scrambled to stop him, still being forcefully muted, “You want to run with it in?”

A million possible scenarios ran through Soonyoung’s mind, all the situations he’s found himself in over the last few days; the boulders he’s scrambled over and scraped the skin off his knees while doing so, the stone tunnels they’ve crawled through, barely wide enough to allow for breathing room, and the trees they’ve thrown themselves up to avoid a pack of hungry, wild wolves.

And that was just while looking for food.

In their pursuit of survival, they had come to be chased, hunted by a band of savages who had seemed entranced by the blond strands that flowed down passed Jeonghan’s shoulders, bearing his resemblance to some deity they had carved into stone; the sun god, Seokmin had mumbled, trailing his fingers over the art. They lost Wonwoo when they were captured, when he evaded the hunters and they didn’t, and then Soonyoung and Seokmin had managed to escape, entirely unable to find Jeonghan anywhere in the fortress. 

Shouting cut through his contemplation and Seokmin made the decision for him, yanking the arrow out and not relinquishing the hold he had on the lower portion of Soonyoung’s face. Soonyoung screamed into Seokmin’s palm and threw his head back, scratching desperately at Seokmin’s forearm. He wasn’t given long to let the pain wash over him before Seokmin pushed them both to a seated position, slipped out from under him, took his hand, and yanked him to his feet.

Soonyoung ran, dragged by Seokmin, gripping his bleeding side and heaving out hysterical sounds that were swallowed by the night. He stumbled over upturned roots in his haste to keep up with Seokmin, who ploughed into the darkness without hesitation. Twigs whipped back at Soonyoung, swiping across his face and scratching at his ankles, but he kept running, blindly trusting Seokmin’s guiding hand. 

A howl ripped through the storm and Seokmin came to a dead stop, Soonyoung slamming into his back and knocking them both to the forest floor, only Soonyoung fell with a much more audible yell of pain. They both scrambled to their feet, Soonyoung following Seokmin’s lead, however, more sluggish and wobbling on shaky legs. Seokmin stood, hand in the air to signal their halt, and he glanced around at the army of identical trees, face barely visible in the timid rays of feeble moonlight that had managed to make it to ground level. The howl came again, whether sounding closer or further away, Soonyoung could not discern. Seokmin produced a compass from his pocket, the one they had found on the beach that showed a false north, but had helped them navigate regardless.

Flames flickered too close for comfort before Seokmin took off through the trees again, vaulting himself to higher ground before reaching down to tug Soonyoung up, looking hopelessly apologetic for the pain it brought him. They came upon the river that nearly swept them both away when they crossed it on the way here, and Soonyoung had to resist the pull of Seokmin’s hand to shout over the rapids, over the rain that crashed against the icy flow, “I can’t cross that like this!”

“You have to!” Seokmin continued to drag him to the riverbank, casting a nervous glance of urgency back through the forest, “There’s no way around, remember!”

“I can’t!”

“You can!” Seokmin encouraged, and Soonyoung was forced into a moment of recollection, replaying all the times that he had watched Seokmin’s lips frantically shape those words since they had set foot on this island; when Soonyoung doubted that he could mimic the leap Seokmin had done across the ravine, when Soonyoung had insisted that he couldn’t possibly knock out the guard that kept patrol outside their cell, and, perhaps most importantly, when Soonyoung was adamant that he just couldn’t do this anymore, couldn’t fight tooth and nail just to survive day in day out and for _what_ , another day of the same?

It was a means to a brutal end and they had yelled at each other tirelessly in the thick of the forest until Soonyoung’s voice became hoarse and his anger peeled away to show fear, the fire in his eyes extinguished by the river that ran down his cheeks. His mind was soothed by gentle fingers stroking through his hair and soft affirmations of salvation, promises of protection from someone who spoke with such a smooth cadence as to lull him to sleep with tales from his travels.

He was led to believe that yes, he _can_ survive life on this island, so long as he is with Seokmin, but that didn’t mean he was ready to throw himself off a cliff at Seokmin’s beck and call, aware that a sheer drop over the waterfall lies further downstream.

Soonyoung yanked his hand free from Seokmin’s, crestfallen at the hurt that flashed across Seokmin’s features, but then became much more concerned with the glow that bathed him in hues of orange from the side, and the arrow that cut through the air between them, hastily fired, gladly missed. Within blinking time, Seokmin had tackled Soonyoung into the water and Soonyoung was immediately pulled under by the current, grasping at Seokmin’s kicking legs in a drowned plea.

He was forced against a rock by the icy force and hoisted to the surface, coughing and spluttering upon emergence, clinging to Seokmin for dear life. Wolves stared back at him from the other side of the river and flames flickered in Seokmin’s eyes from somewhere behind him. Soonyoung’s teeth chattered as the waves sliced, heart pulsing into his throat while the heavens continued to pour unto Earth and the water rushing passed them tried to steal him from Seokmin’s embrace.

Seokmin shouted something to him over the calamity but he couldn’t hear it clearly and did not have time to enquire. They propelled away from the rock by Seokmin’s doing, and then Seokmin didn’t move, didn’t try to reach the jaws of the wolves or to go back to the spears of the hunters, just let the water take them, and Soonyoung thrashed about with dread when he realised what Seokmin intended to do, “Are you fucking insane?!”

Seokmin kept hold of him no matter how much he resisted, no matter how much the water slammed them into jagged rocks or sucked them under only to spit them back out again, “We’ll die any other way!”

“If we survive this I’ll fucking!” Soonyoung dipped below the surface, resurfacing moments later with a newfound coughing fit that took the bark out of his words, voice hoarse, “I’ll fucking _kill_ you myself.”

Rushing water grew louder as the darkness grew deeper, and even if they wanted to, which Soonyoung direly did, there was now no way out of what was about to happen. Soonyoung held on to Seokmin tighter than he'd ever held anyone in his life as they shot over the cliff, launched away from the falling water, now falling next to it. He couldn’t tell when the impact was coming, eyes squeezed shut for the duration of the plummet, but when it came, he could feel that Seokmin had taken the brunt of it, slapping back first into the pool below, and letting go of Soonyoung thereafter. 

Soonyoung fought against the current to keep his hold on Seokmin, to try and keep him afloat after it became apparent that he had blacked out, even at the sacrifice of his own breath or body; it was worth it as long as he could keep Seokmin’s head above water. Eventually, the river became more relenting, and Soonyoung was able to cast a glance back up stream to see the height from which they fell, and that which they would have to climb back up. 

He managed to get Seokmin to the edge of the river and haul them both out, shaking, dragging Seokmin under a small ledge, a nook in the side of a rock formation that shielded them from the rain. Hunters, wolves and his own wounds were forgotten to Soonyoung while Seokmin lay there, lifeless. Soonyoung had to calm his own heaving breaths, steady his own poor, straining heart, in order to lay his ear above Seokmin’s lips, press shaking fingers against his neck. Pulse, but no breathing. Soonyoung was trained for this years ago before becoming a captain, but he’d never actually had to administer his training. 

Seokmin was already on his back, Soonyoung tilted his head back, too, chin up but down, the part he never really got, and pinched Seokmin’s nostrils before sealing their lips together. He gave Seokmin one breath, for one second, and then stared anxiously, waiting to see his chest rise, almost crumpling in relief when it did. Soonyoung gave him another breath, a bout of chest compressions, and some more breaths, interrupted from the process when a forehead slammed into his nose and knocked him back onto his haunches, “ _Fuck_.”

A groan accompanied Seokmin’s awakening and he held his forehead in confusion before coughing his guts up, sitting up to see Soonyoung kneeling there while holding his now bleeding nose, “What happened?”

“I saved your life and you broke my fucking nose.”

“Let me see,” Seokmin tried to reach an arm out but doubled over in pain, the shock of the fall finally catching up to him as his hands shot to support his back, breath coming out suddenly laboured. He tried to play it off, words coming out through clenched teeth, but Soonyoung had become able to spot the act over the last few days. A gentle hand managed to probe at the tender cartilage, and Seokmin smiled apologetically when Soonyoung winced away, “It doesn’t feel broken. Also, I recall you saying you were going to kill me, not save me.”

“Kill you myself, not let gravity do it for me,” Soonyoung rolled his eyes, immediately regretting it when his whole world spun and he slammed his hands into the soil for purchase.

“Are you okay?”

“Absolutely not. Can you walk?”

Seokmin looked down at his outstretched legs like they were foreign objects, scrutinising them, letting his feet flop from side to side, “I think so.”

“Good,” Soonyoung blinked hard, desperately trying to keep his eyes open, to clear the black specks from his vision, but suddenly the floor felt very inviting, and Soonyoung let himself fall onto his side, whimpering weakly when his wound kissed the grass, staining it red. 

“Soonyoung,” Seokmin pulled rolled himself over, onto his knees, and Soonyoung could see, even through his bleary eyes, the pain that movement brought to Seokmin, “Soonyoung please, I can’t carry you like this.”

Soonyoung couldn’t find the strength to speak, adrenaline wearing off now that they weren’t in immediate danger, leaving him with only shakes and pains. He rolled onto his back and reached a trembling hand up to Seokmin, trying to show him the blood that coated it, blood from the arrow wound that still poured even now. Seokmin got the message and gently lowered Soonyoung’s hand back down to his chest before looking himself up and down for anything of use. 

Consciousness waxed and waned for Soonyoung from then on, and he saw snippets of Seokmin. Seokmin ripping a chunk off the bottom of his shirt, Seokmin wringing it out, Seokmin pulling him to a seated lean, Seokmin’s shoulder while Seokmin’s arms were wrapped around his waist, a sudden pressure around his midriff before Seokmin tied a knot at his stomach. 

He saw nothing but Seokmin, and then nothing but darkness.

━ᕕ━

Poking at his side was what Soonyoung first felt upon waking, followed by pain when his mind was alert enough to register it. His entire body thrummed with the dull ache, the odd sting around his calves from tripping through the forest, and he released a mumbled groan when he reached around to his arrow wound, fingers trailing over other, bony digits instead of bloody flesh. His hand was promptly swatted away while he craned his neck up to see what was going on.

“Don’t touch it, your hands aren’t clean,” Seokmin let go of the needle and it dangled sickly from the thread which hung from Soonyoung’s wound. He stood to his feet, Soonyoung’s gaze following the action in confusion while he continued to speak, “I managed to do the exit wound without you waking and I was so nearly done with this one.”

Soonyoung blinked helplessly, still not quite sure where he was or what was happening, and the sight of Seokmin beginning to unbuckle one of the many leather straps that hugged around his thighs did nothing to help his already lagging mind. What purpose did they have, Soonyoung had asked during their first day on the island, unable to see a space to slot a gun or sheath a knife. He had a utility belt for that, Seokmin had responded, and it had taken them the rest of the day to salvage it from the hunks of the ship that littered the coastline, feeding smoke to the storm. So then, what were all the crisscrossing leather straps across his thighs for?

Seokmin had responded with an expression filled with mirth, one that Soonyoung wasn’t sure how he had managed to conjure up in their current circumstances, and he told Soonyoung that he would find out later, with a wink. 

Now, Seokmin held one of the straps in his hands, and this is how Soonyoung came to learn that they weren’t all one continuous contraption, but could be taken off separately. Seokmin folded the leather once, twice, and then brought it to Soonyoung’s lips, “Bite.”

“What?”

“For the pain,” Seokmin nodded a little, urging Soonyoung to remember that he was in the process of having his wound stitched shut, “I need to finish this whether you’re awake or not, and we don’t have any painkillers.”

“Joy,” Soonyoung reached up to slot the strip into his mouth, teeth digging into the tough material snuggly before Seokmin crouched back by the bed and continued suturing, where Soonyoung then heard the leather whine with the force of his jaw, in tandem with his own heave of pain. 

Soonyoung’s hands flew up to grab at whatever they could find, settling deep into the scratchy pillow that his head was propped up on. He had never before been so hyper aware of the tensing of his own muscles, brought to his attention by Seokmin trying to urge him to be still, his knees coming up to point at the ceiling, legs instinctually trying to shield his torso from harm. 

The pain of the needle sinking through his flesh was bearable, it was the tugging of said flesh that made his stomach churn, and the _sight_ of his own bloody stomach, the thread winding around over his marred skin. He stopped looking when he realised that was making it worse, letting himself stare up at moldy wooden planks and breathe heavily through teeth clenched around leather. 

Silence came in from outside, no rain hammered mercilessly against the roof with the threat of it caving in, and white light streamed in from the window that was actually just a hole in the wall, with no curtain. Soonyoung didn’t know how long he had been out for or even how they got here, but he did recognise the draughty hut as the place they had been calling home for the duration of their stay.

It wasn’t long before Seokmin announced himself as done, standing again and placing a collection of items off to the side before reaching to take the strip of leather from between Soonyoung’s jaws. It came away connected by a string of saliva, teeth marks embedded into it, and Soonyoung continued to heave for breath, body wrought with confused dregs of adrenaline, hands remaining above his head, arms lay over the pillows, fatigued. 

Seokmin stared down at him lying like that, and Soonyoung tasted blood when he licked his lips. The bed creaked in complaint when Seokmin took a side seat on it, and Soonyoung raised a curious brow, wincing thereafter. Warm fingers touched just above his temple and he leaned away slightly, turning towards flickering candlelight, towards Seokmin, who cordially voiced, “Just a graze, should be fine.”

And yet he still looked intently down at Soonyoung, who at first, chose to avoid the gaze burning holes into his side profile, breathing returning to a normal rate, and then had his head gently turned to face the object of his budding attraction. Being the captain of the ship meant that Soonyoung didn’t have a lot of time to talk to his passengers, too busy navigating and corresponding with stations at shore to have time to fraternise, but he had shared the odd pleasantry with Seokmin when the latter wasn’t rapt in study, lost in stories of ancient civilisations and priceless artifacts. 

Soonyoung hadn’t accepted transporting them to the island for anything more than the money they had laid on his desk, so he didn’t pay much mind to the ramblings that spewed endlessly from Seokmin’s lips, believing them to be nothing more than works of fiction, fully prepared to be promptly sailing home with a dejected explorer and his team. 

The things he had seen since setting foot on this island would have him think otherwise, and he was soon hanging on Seokmin’s every word, eager to learn more about what lurked in the trees on this hell on Earth. Somewhere along the line, Soonyoung realised that he had stopped listening, stopped caring about the words and more about the way Seokmin’s lips molded the syllables, and he had come to hate himself for it later when he learned that he had spaced out when Seokmin was talking about etiquette, and had earned himself a pistol whip later that same day for _not_ following proper the etiquette around their lovely captors.

That was two days ago. They escaped yesterday morning and then spent the rest of the day trying and failing to find Wonwoo while hatching a plan to get Jeonghan back, and then they had both practically collapsed with exhaustion when they finally made it back to this tiny hut of theirs. The vast majority of today was spent trekking again to where they had been held prisoner, taking them all the way to sunset and beyond, where they had hoped that the darkness would be an asset to them - evidently, it was not. 

“How did we get here?” Soonyoung asked, leaning into the palm that had slipped down to loosely cradle the side of his face, for the warmth that it offered, of course, nothing more. This hut was _on_ the cliff, at the top, separated from the hunter’s fortress by miles of forest and the river of wide berth, one which the hunters would not cross for a reason lost to Soonyoung, but embedded into Seokmin, written into scrolled scriptures.

“I carried you.”

Soonyoung stared, a little slack-jawed and rendered speechless, until Seokmin huffed a laugh, “Kidding, I could barely carry myself. Wonwoo showed up and then _he_ carried you.”

“Wonwoo’s okay?” Soonyoung attempted to shuffle into a seated position at the news, wincing as his stomach creased and his newly sutured wound was folded in on itself. 

Seokmin was quick to lay gentle hands on his shoulders and push him back down, “The last time I saw him, he was. He said he was heading towards a smoke signal and heard the howling, saw the lights, and came over to see what was going on. It took him a while to find us, but I don’t know what would’ve happened if he didn’t.”

“How did he know to look for us?” Soonyoung watched as Seokmin pushed himself up and walked, all three steps, to the other side of the hut, where there lay a table with everything they’d managed to salvage from the shipwreck.

“I asked him that, and he said that only I could cause that much chaos amongst a storm,” Seokmin turned back around with what looked to be a pair of leggings at hand, and a small smile gracing his features, “I told him that I had a little help.”

Soonyoung had to smile back, convinced that he still hadn’t processed the events that had transpired today, otherwise he’d be wading into the ocean and hoping to swim his way to safety, “Where is he now?”

“He went back to check out the smoke signal as soon as he got us here,” Seokmin stood next to the bed again, “I tried to stop him but he won’t be told. Now, how do we want to do this? We ran out of bandages and this is the next best thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sit you up, stand you up, or try to wiggle this under you?”

Having just tried to sit up, Soonyoung made an easy choice, “Stand me up, but please do it quickly.”

Seokmin nodded and they both worked to make this as painless as it could be, Soonyoung shuffling his legs to hang over the edge of the bed before Seokmin hoisted him up by the armpits, effectively straightening his spine out the entire time. It _did_ hurt and Soonyoung _did_ whine about it, and when Seokmin let go of him, he immediately swayed on his feet, stumbling all but a step back to lean against the wall as Seokmin reached to hold him again, apparently not convinced that the wall could do a good enough job.

“Want to lie back down?”

Soonyoung squeezed his eyes closed, opening them to swimming blackness, hands perched on Seokmin’s shoulders, “Give me a minute.”

“You gonna pass out on me again?” Seokmin asked, amusement in his tone that Soonyoung greatly appreciated, arms winding around Soonyoung’s torso to wrap the makeshift bandage around the wound. 

Soonyoung hummed a sort of agreement, trying to find spare energy to put into his words while the rest of it was being used to keep him upright. His knees buckled and Seokmin closed the small gap between them, for practical purposes, to keep him standing, and as much as it pressed into his burning aches and forced a shuddered breath out of him, it also took most of the strain away, “Maybe I will.”

“Please don’t,” Seokmin sounded only half serious, his task of winding the lengthy fabric around Soonyoung made simultaneously easier and harder due to their close proximity, “Can you still breathe okay if I do this?”

“Might be easier if you stepped away.”

Seokmin’s brow quirked up with the corner of his lips, “I meant tying this around your stomach.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung blinked the last of the black specks from his eyes, met with eyes full of mischief, tinted with concern, “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Seokmin tied a knot and Soonyoung grunted with the pressure it added around the wound, but didn’t voice a complaint otherwise, “An inch to the side and the arrow would’ve completely missed you, and an inch to the other side and you’d probably be dead.”

“Wonderful news,” Soonyoung let his head thump against the wall, looking up at Seokmin, who looked back down at him, and hummed.

“If the arrowhead was any bigger, it would’ve probably taken a whole chunk out of your side, but it was thankfully only a little larger than the shaft.”

Soonyoung just nodded once, listening to the words but not really digesting them, and realised he was slipping into his new habit again, eyes flickering from Seokmin’s eyes to his lips to watch them shape the speech. Part of him desperately wanted to crane his neck up and kiss the words right out of his mouth, and the other part of him chose to shunt an extremely recent memory to the forefront of his mind, “You pushed me off a fucking cliff.”

“I pushed you into the river, you _fell_ off the cliff,” Seokmin corrected, smile not leaving his features, and only growing wider if anything, “And I broke your fall, so I think I made up for it.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t break your back. Does it hurt?”

Seokmin wrinkled his features in thought, as though this was a hard question to answer when it really shouldn’t be, “Could be worse. It wasn’t that high.”

“ _Wasn’t that high_ ,” Soonyoung gawked, then snapped his own jaws shut, “That’s right, you’re Lee Seokmin, adventurer slash archaeologist, you’ve probably thrown yourself off many cliffs in pursuit of little trinkets.”

“Infamous,” Seokmin corrected, tone playful, “And I will have you know, that that was my first time falling off a cliff _and_ that they’re not _little trinkets_ , they’re pieces of history.”

“Mhm, you can tell me all about them when we make it out of here alive.”

“We will,” Seokmin declared, tone far too resolute for someone who couldn’t possibly guarantee that, “We just need to regroup and find the others. Play it slow.”

“I can do slow,” Soonyoung slid his arms further forward to interlace his fingers together behind Seokmin’s neck, to initiate what they had both been wanting to start but hadn’t found the time between nights of tears, reassurance, and blood. 

“Soonyoung,” Seokmin’s tone was a gentle warning, his hands still at Soonyoung’s hips where they had lingered after dressing the wound, “Now doesn’t seem like the best time.”

“After surviving a near death experience,” Soonyoung began, pulling Seokmin closer and not meeting much, if any, resistance, “ _Another_ near death experience, I think this is the perfect time.”

“You’re injured,” Seokmin spoke, breath fanning across Soonyoung’s lips, “I’m injured.”

“Slow,” Soonyoung whispered, eyes flickering down to Seokmin’s lips one last time before finally connecting them in a kiss that stripped his fatigue away yet made his body ache, equal parts lazy and hungry. Seokmin was a good kisser as Soonyoung had thought, one hand coming up to cradle Soonyoung’s cheek and angle his head while the other stayed at his waist, on the non-injured side, the right. 

Soonyoung’s hands slid back down to Seokmin’s shoulders, one winding around the side of his neck, dragging gently over a scratch of dried blood. It didn’t take long for him to feel breathless again, to lean back against the wall and stare at Seokmin with half-lidded eyes. This man had managed to make Soonyoung experience a wider range of emotion in these prolonged days of being stranded than Soonyoung had ever hoped to experience in his lifetime, ranging from complete and utter delirium to overwhelming hope within the span of a couple of hours. 

He had also single handedly kept Soonyoung alive, as as capable as Soonyoung had always believed himself to be, he would’ve definitely died within the first few hours if Seokmin hadn’t dragged him out of the lapping tide and into the forest, or, if he _had_ somehow survived, he would’ve given in to mania by now and perhaps surrendered himself to the wolves. Seokmin had an uncanny knack for running from danger, but he was also the one to waltz them into it in the first place, so Soonyoung couldn’t be entirely too enamoured by his endeavours. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Soonyoung murmured into the space between their lips, and Seokmin didn’t say anything, just leaned down to kiss him again. Time had already stopped flowing as normal since they arrived on the island, with every passing day feeling like an eternity, but now it appeared to fully stop, to just allow them a moment to breathe, and yet they chose to drown in each other.

Soonyoung clung to Seokmin when the latter peeled them away from the wall and tried, as gently as he could, to lay Soonyoung back onto the bed, but not without a whined protest and sharp breathing. Seokmin looked as though he wanted to swing a leg over Soonyoung’s form but didn’t know if he was capable of doing so in his current state, and Soonyoung just pulled him down for another kiss, because they could have that, at the very least. 

Seokmin jolted when Soonyoung’s hands wandered mindlessly over his shoulders and onto his back, and he knocked their noses together a little too roughly for comfort, considering that Soonyoung’s had already been headbutted about an hour prior, and thankfully not broken. They both hissed in pain after relinquishing their liplock, and Soonyoung couldn’t help but _laugh_ into the silence surrounding them, despite everything. 

“Maybe you were right, now probably _isn’t_ the best time.”

“You think?” Seokmin asked with a cheek to his words, pressing the most fleeting kiss to the tip of Soonyoung’s bruised nose, “We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Soonyoung hummed, though Seokmin wasn’t quite right, as there were several places that demanded their presence before time could take its victims, but they didn’t currently have the means or strength to get there. They had to rescue Jeonghan from the cult that held him, had to rendezvous with Wonwoo _again_ and had to find the rest of their crew, or what remained of them; intrusive thoughts were abundant as they slept by firelight and Soonyoung tried not to dwell on them, Seokmin helped.

“No need to rush,” Soonyoung somwhat clarified, though he desired nothing more, and a serene pause was present before his next words, “Every step I take on this island puts me closer to being six feet under, and I’ll be damned if we don’t fuck before I get sacrificied to some sun god.”

━ᕕ━

Sunlight cut through the clouds to paint the island in soft tones of pale yellow, and Soonyoung thought that it didn’t look so deadly without the persistent storm, but he knows what hides in the trees, and wouldn’t be so foolish as to believe himself safe. Still, it was a much needed reprieve for them, for all five of them.

As the stretching days piled up behind them and they adapted more to the natural and seemingly supernatural cycles of the island, they were able to travel further inland, hunt for bigger meals and establish well-known routes and meeting points. Seokmin was still the most suitable for any task that needed doing, aside from reading maps, when Soonyoung was then a lot more adept and looking past the swirling symbols and through to the terrain, but he couldn’t leave Soonyoung, still recovering, to fend for himself while Wonwoo was also out.

This led them both on an outing to widen their perimeter, nothing more, and yet they came sprinting back to where Wonwoo waited by torchlight, squinting into the darkness, freezing to the spot with dread when he saw the body in Seokmin’s arms. Soonyoung tore his stitches open in their haste, but he didn’t stop running until they were all crammed inside the little hut, where he could then let go of the hand he was holding, of Vernon who he was dragging. 

Wonwoo threw the mattress off the bed before Seokmin lay Seungkwan on the wooden surface, wasting no time in unbuckling one of the strips of leather around his right thigh before fastening it around Seungkwan’s calf, pulling it tight and hastily ordering that _someone_ make Seungkwan stop screaming. Soonyoung had kicked into autopilot after standing there uselessly, scurrying forward to undo the corresponding buckle on Seokmin’s left thigh, ignoring the quick flash of confusion he received and moving to do what Seokmin had done to him.

Bite, Soonyoung had told Seungkwan, and then everything after that was a blur of too much blood and not enough sleep. His own wound seeped through his shirt again and Wonwoo helped him keep pressure on it while Seokmin was otherwise occupied, the only one who knew how to suture a wound, currently attending to a leg that had been mangled in a bear trap.

Minghao came later, flying through the bushes and nearly knocking Wonwoo’s head clean off his shoulders, or so Soonyoung was told, as he had been tasked with watching over Seungkwan and Vernon at the time, but felt more like Vernon was watching over them. It turned out that the smoke signal Wonwoo had been trying to reach for days on end had not come from him, but that he had seen it too, and they then journeyed to it together to no avail. A few days later, it popped up again, this time in the complete opposite direction, and Soonyoung was just glad that Wonwoo now had someone with him on this quest to rescue the messenger or meet their grisly end.

They still hadn’t managed to rescue Jeonghan and grew weary each day wondering whether he was still alive, but Seokmin assured them that he was, as the sacrifice could only take place on the night of a full moon. Seokmin then wondered why everyone looked at him as though he was insane when he uttered such things, but he had a right to, Soonyoung figured, as he was the only one who could even begin to grasp at what was happening on the island while the rest of them had to focus on nothing but survival.

Now, the sun had come, Wonwoo and Minghao had disappeared into the forest, and Seungkwan and Vernon remained in the hut alone, speaking in hushed tones to each other even when Soonyoung had stepped outside. The soil was _dry_ for the first time since they’d arrived, already parched and wanting the eternal storm back, as did Soonyoung, just for a second though, a sunshower to cool him in the sweltering heat. 

Soonyoung had come to recognise the hard thwack of an arrow embedding itself into a target, and grew less afeared of it when it sounded so close to home, because with it then, it brought Seokmin, and not danger. Archery had started out as a hobby of his, he had told Soonyoung one night while trying to fashion twigs into arrows, and it had not so soon been mastered. Years of practice had led him to now, accidental training to be a hunter gatherer, and Soonyoung stood from his perch to walk deeper into the forest, towards the area that Seokmin had deemed fit for target practice, far enough from the hut as to not injure anyone with a stray arrow, but close enough to shout and be heard. 

Pelted leaves no longer wept down as he trekked through the bracken, replaced with rays of light peeping through the canopy to scrape along mossy roots, allowing Soonyoung to actually see where he was stepping for once. That didn’t mean that he made it to Seokmin without the odd stumble here and there, but it was definitely an improvement. 

The longbow that they had scavenged, or stolen, depending on how you looked at it, seemed to be at home in Seokmin’s hands, the perfect length for his height, the perfect level of resistance for his draw, and if Seokmin hadn’t told him that he’d only been using a compound bow for the last few years (and then explained what a compound bow was,) Soonyoung would’ve had no idea that he was out of practice. Seokmin had demonstrated endless skills that Soonyoung couldn’t hope to possess, but vocally admired, and this was definitely his favourite of the bunch. 

A target fashioned from a flimsy, square plank of wood, backed with a big clump of dried flora and held together by thorned vines that Seokmin had fought until they bent to his will, had been impaled innumerable times, to the extent that Soonyoung wasn’t quite sure how the sodden wood was still holding itself together. 

Seokmin hadn’t noticed him yet, turned away, body side-on to the target, and Soonyoung only realised he was holding his breath when Seokmin released the arrow and it thwacked into the target, as intended. Seokmin deflated with relief, if not boredom pressing his shoulders to a sag, and Soonyoung was struck with an idea as his eyes roamed down to Seokmin’s bicep, where a bandana was wrapped around the muscle, then back to the target, and then back to Seokmin, flicking between the three variables for a moment of deliberation, “Bet you couldn’t hit it blindfolded.”

Seokmin turned to face him, a little startled, brow raised against the sun, dirt perpetually streaked across his features, “How long have you been standing there for?”

“Not long,” Soonyoung sauntered over, drinking in the sight of toned arms shining with sweat, “So, what do you say?”

Seokmin spared a glance at the target in scrutiny, looking back at Soonyoung with cocksure confidence and a lazy smile, “I bet I could.”

“Mhm,” Soonyoung reached to undo the royal blue strip of material around Seokmin’s bicep, sliding it along in his hands until he held each end. He walked behind Seokmin, who turned his head to follow the movement, but Soonyoung made him face forwards before laying the bandana over his eyes, tying it in a knot at the back of his head, careful not to trap his hair, “Prove it.”

“Gladly,” Seokmin chimed, after an audible swallow, followed by a slight chuckle, “If you fetch me my arrow.”

Soonyoung huffed a laugh through his nostrils and clapped Seokmin on the shoulder before walking past him to retrieve the arrow from where it had pierced through the mangled target. Seokmin had explained that he used only one arrow for practice because he couldn’t risk ruining or losing any of the others, only having six in total, an amount that had dwindled down from fifteen due to no fault of his own.

“Here,” Soonyoung pressed the shaft into Seokmin’s outstretched hand, curling his fingers around it, and then stepped back, out of the way. 

Seokmin’s movements were not in any way impeded, and didn’t appear to be affected by his lack of sight in the slightest. He still knocked, drew and aimed in the same sequence of motion that Soonyoung had come to recognise, arms stretched wide, elbow high, deltoids a tense line that softened with a controlled breath. A breeze tousled his hair, kissed against the feather fletching of the arrow, made it bristle against his cheek, but Soonyoung only saw him falter by an inch before righting himself, correcting his aim, and then firing while the wind still whistled through the trees.

Soonyoung licked his lips, staring at the arrow shot straight through the wooden plank, and darted his eyes back to Seokmin just in time to see him pull the blindfold off overhead and smile, satisfied with his shot. Expectant eyes found their way to Soonyoung through the sun, and Soonyoung had only one problem giving him the praise he sought, which was that his mouth became suddenly dry as words escaped him, “That was...impressive.”

“Why thank you, but I do believe a reward is in order,” Seokmin declared, lips quirked in mischief, elaborating further at Soonyoung’s puzzled silence, “I won the bet.”

“Ah,” Soonyoung voiced dumbly, “So you did, but we didn’t bet anything.”

Soonyoung’s chin was lifted as Seokmin stepped closer, point of the bow forcing him to look up into amber eyes, “Surely you wouldn’t deny a winner of his right to choose.”

“What do you want?” Soonyoung asked, hating that his words came out as an exhaled whisper, determined to keep their gazes locked together, but that soon became impossible when Seokmin spoke again, lips distractingly close.

“To finish what we started.”

They’d been teasing each other more since it happened, riling each other up to the point of no return and then being painfully unable to actually _do_ anything about it with Soonyoung bedridden for a few days and Seokmin insisting that he was okay and not in need of rest, tending to his self designated tasks on the island as normal. It became a game they played, a wicked game, one spurred on further by Wonwoo’s disgust at their obscenities and rather _open_ displays of affection, to put it nicely.

Time had not passed idly since then, and between constant surveyal of the hunter’s fortress as well as the search for the missing members of their respective crews, despite both being healed _enough_ , though that was debatable, they still had not found the time to themselves. Soonyoung grew to enjoy the wait, liked having something to look forward to if he managed to survive this day, and the next day, and the next, but they had chosen today to recuperate before making their move tomorrow, and now the only thing that Soonyoung had to survive _was_ the wait.

Seokmin’s gaze burned into his, more persistent than the rays that hid behind the swaying leaves overhead, hotter, too. Soonyoung hooked a finger around the bow and easily pulled it to the side, it falling to the floor from a now lax grip that wandered to Soonyoung’s hips instead, allowing him to be the one to finally close the gap, “Then what are you waiting for?”

Their lips met in the sun, and Soonyoung melted, hand snaking its way into the hair at Seokmin’s nape while the other lay against his chest, fingers curled in the fabric of his vest. Soonyoung felt himself be hoisted off his feet, legs wrapping around Seokmin’s waist while hands gripped at his thighs, but he just kept kissing, trailing his lips along Seokmin’s jaw, tugging on his ear with his teeth and enjoying the hissed intake of air that whistled through Seokmin’s lips.

Soongoung groaned when his back met bark, a fleeting pain shooting from the still stitched exit wound on his left side, setting it into a dull throb again. Kind eyes bore into his own where he had lay his head back against the trunk, heavy breaths mingling, arms still wound around Seokmin’s neck, hand still tangled in his hair, “Fuck, sorry. Are you okay?”

“Just kiss me.”

So Seokmin did, eventually letting Soonyoung’s feet touch the floor again so that his hands could wander elsewhere, and Soonyoung gasped out of the kiss when a warm pressure palmed him, and shuddered a breath out when wet lips trailed down his throat, hair tickling his cheek. He tugged on auburn strands, eliciting a low moan from Seokmin into the crook of his neck, and his other hand snaked down to Seokmin’s forearm, to hold it like he didn’t want the reprieve he was receiving, like this hadn’t been _all_ he thought about aside from the fear of imminent death.

“For fuck’s sake. I do _not_ want to see that.”

Soonyoung arched away from the bark when Seokmin sucked at the patch of skin behind his ear, teeth scraping down his throat for good measure, all while Soonyoung was staring Wonwoo dead in the eyes, a devilish curl to the ends of his lips as his voice came out breathy, eyes glassy, cheeks flushed, “Keep walking then.”

A chuckle came from Seokmin as Wonwoo’s disgruntled grumbling could be heard receding into the forest, and Soonyoung’s vision was soon filled with Seokmin’s beautiful face, looking delightfully hungry, “Where have you been all my life?”

“Sailing the seven seas,” Soonyoung pecked Seokmin on the lips, trailing them to the underside of his jaw again in this moment of respite, squirming when the hand at his cock slipped under his waistband, “Where have you been all mine?”

“Exploring the seven continents,” Seokmin hummed at the feeling, guiding Soonyoung back up so that they could meet in a kiss once more.

Soonyoung bit down on Seokmin’s lower lip, teeth picking at a fresh scab, and was not at all discouraged when the taste of blood flooded his system - he’d grown rather accustomed to it over the last week or so. Seokmin hissed, pressing Soonyoung further into the bark, and Soonyoung let his own hands trail lower down Seokmin’s form, to a clunky utility belt that hung from pointed hip bones. 

It unfastened with a pinch of the plastic buckle and Soonyoung tossed it somewhere behind Seokmin, near the discarded bow from the sounds of the thump that followed, and he hastily stopped Seokmin’s determinedly helpful hands that latched onto the leather buckle at his navel, the main one, the one that kept all the other straps of leather snug around his thighs, “Don’t.”

“What?”

“Keep it on,” Soonyoung murmured against Seokmin’s lips before slinking down to his knees, glad for them to meet cracked soil and not caked mud, though the latter wouldn’t’ve deterred him anyway. Slipping his fingers under the thin leather band would be too easy, and not entertaining for Seokmin, which wouldn’t do, this was _his_ reward, after all, Soonyoung just so happened to revel in it too.

Teeth and tongue snuck under the leather strap, nose helping to nudge it aside so that Soonyoung could pop the button open with a jerk of the head, then drag the zip down oh so slowly between coquettish teeth. A hand raked through his hair in an encouraging scratch across his scalp, taking root between knuckles before renouncing the hold, but not without a little tug. Soonyoung sat back on his haunches when Seokmin decided to do the rest of the work himself, impatient hands yanking his half hard length out from its cotton confines, meanwhile Soonyoung’s own hands settled on sturdy thighs, strips of leather cool to the touch of his heated palms.

Three buckled straps wrapped around each of Seokmin’s thighs, all individually removable but all connected through vertical straps, one down the front of each thigh, and one down the back. They had proved themselves very useful during their island life, but the only use Soonyoung could think them to have right now was to pull Seokmin’s hips closer by sliding his fingers into the bands, kneeling up to have his fill. A hand settling into his hair again, another braced against the tree, blocking the sun from reaching Soonyoung, but he closed his eyes anyway.

It had been a long time since Soonyoung had anyone’s cock in his mouth, but the low moans that spilled from Seokmin’s lips were enough to keep him sliding along the length, freeing up a hand to work the base, the other still stuck under leather, “Talk to me.”

“Oh,” Seokmin exhaled heavily, a hint of amusement to his gravelly tone, “You’re one of _those_.”

“One of what?” Soonyoung demanded to know, despite being quite certain that they were on the same page, flushing while looking up at Seokmin, yet managing to unabashedly lick a stripe up the side of his dick, just for show.

“You like to be praised, am I wrong?” Seokmin’s hand scraped through Soonyoung’s hair again, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and holding them back for him, gaze soft, and half-lidded. Soonyoung didn’t say anything, didn’t need to, because Seokmin was right and he knew it, hand trailing from Soonyoung’s hair to run a calloused thumb over kiss-bitten lips, “And you deserve to be.”

Soonyoung preened at the comment, wordlessly taking the thumb between his teeth before swirling his tongue around it, watching Seokmin’s eyes darken above him. It wasn’t long before the digit disappeared and the hand threaded back into his hair, guiding with a firm grip, preceded by Seokmin’s voice, “Show me how a good boy sucks cock.”

"What the fuck do you think I've been doing for the past five minutes?"

"Not good enough." 

Soonyoung's eyes widened at the words, Seokmin's smile betraying them, but signalling a challenge. He let spit collect in his mouth before encircling his lips around the tip, again, both hands at the base this time, sucking, cheeks hollowed, and taking it inch by inch. Seokmin let him go at his own pace, fist tightening in his hair whenever he’d swallow, tongue pressing up in a silent plea for sovereignty. Lewd sounds mingled with the nature surrounding them, muffled in Soonyoung’s mouth or falling from Seokmin’s in proud appraisal, quietly, as they were, after all, only a twenty second walk from the hut.

When Seokmin hit the back of his throat, Sonoyoung did his best not to gag, and to suck instead, drawing a heavy expletive from above, pulled off by the hair. He looked up at Seokmin through eyes teary with effort, a string of saliva still connecting them, pleased to see that Seokmin looked a lot less composed than before he dropped to his knees, breaths coming out as heavy puffs, “You really _are_ good at that.”

“Thanks,” Soonyoung licked his lips, voice a little hoarse, tasting salt and blood. 

Whatever he thought was going go happen next, Seokmin joining him on the floor wasn’t it, and he exhaled hotly when kisses were pressed down the column of his throat again, this time continuing all the way to his shoulder, and down his bicep, “What are you doing?”

“Kissing you,” Seokmin said simply between pecks, taking Soonyoung’s hand in his own to stretch his arm out, not missing a patch in his trail, stopping with his lips hovering over Soonyoung’s knuckles just long enough to make heat swirl in his groin, before pressing a kiss there too, “Is that an issue?”

“Not at all,” Soonyoung’s words were barely audible, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, especially not when, while he was successfully distracted, Seokmin’s other hand had wandered back into his lap, making quick work of the string fastening. He took this chance to tug at the hem of Seokmin’s tattered vest, instantly aided in casting it off to the side, revealing a whole new expanse of sun-kissed, scar-littered skin, glassy bronzed windows stretched over muscles earned through _using_ them, not trained to the surface for show. 

Soonyoung didn’t have long to drink in the sight before Seokmin dipped down, spit dribbling from his lips making Soonyoung jolt when it landed on his cockhead. Shades of black and purple glared at Soonyoung, wrapped around Seokmin’s shoulder blades, claiming his entire back, darker at the spine.

“Fuck,” Soonyoung struggled to breathe out, hands tentatively curling into Seokmin’s hair as a warm, wet heat enveloped his shaft. Pleasure mixing with the guilt he felt was an odd concoction, words readily escaping him while Seokmin’s head bobbed, until he finally managed to say, “You really could’ve died.”

Seokmin hummed, and Soonyoung’s thighs trembled in place, legs still folded under himself, "But I didn't."

"You didn't," Soonyoung agreed, guiding Seokmin back up by the chin when he tried to avoid conversing, "But you could've."

"Your point?" Seokmin asked, pupils blown out.

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

Seokmin huffed a laugh, seemingly a little dumbfounded, before stifling it when he noticed the sincerity with which Soonyoung stared at him, where his eyes then softened a fraction and he leaned forward to kiss Soonyoung again, “I’m glad too, needless to say.”

Soonyoung had more to say but couldn’t find the right way to say them, couldn’t get the words to roll out of his throat in a way that carried their true weight to Seokmin, especially not while they were both sat in the grass, dicks out, and hard. Seokmin seemed to understand and just smiled, pecking his way down Soonyoung’s throat again before being obstructed by his shirt, “It’s not fair if I’m the only one half naked.”

Shirt gone, Soonyoung now caught sight of his own still bandaged torso and was relieved to see that there was no bleeding through the material, a sentiment shared by Seokmin, who reached out to drag his hands from Soonyoung’s sides, up his pecs and over to the roll of his shoulders before sneaking into his hair, lips stealing yet another kiss, easily given.

“We don’t have any lube,” is what Seokmin sadly whispered into the space between them when they parted, and Soonyoung snorted, evoking an incredulous expression, “What?”

“I just can’t believe _that’s_ what you’re worrying about, after all the things this island has already put us through. Oh no, no lube! What _ever_ shall we do!”

Seokmin whacked him playfully on the arm, “Shut up, it’s a legitimate concern.”

Soonyoung snickered to himself, rising to his feet to begin pushing his pants and underwear all the way down and off, “You have a tongue, do you not?”

The saying actions speak louder than words certainly rang true in Seokmin’s case, but the blades of grass couldn’t do much to lower the volume of Soonyoung’s drawn out moans, back bowed, ass to the heavens. They’re going to hear you, Seokmin had mumbled at some point, time evading Soonyoung once again as fingers kneading into his flesh, and let them, he had responded, entirely unable to care. 

Soon enough, and hours later, Soonyoung found himself facing Seokmin again, sat on his lap, leather straps pressing into the backs of his thighs, one missing, one poking at his lips from in front of Seokmin’s smirk full of mirth, eyes heavy with want, “Bite.”

Soonyoung bit, arms around Seokmin’s neck, lowering himself down as Seokmin lined up, as his teeth marked the leather while his forehead met Seokmin’s shoulder, “Slowly, that’s it.”

Harsh breaths came out from between the folds of the leather, drool slipping down his chin, but Soonyoung could only think about the stretch, and then about the hand that jerked him into a placid shudder, sweet whispers at his ear, sweat trickling down his spine as he let the leather strap fall from his lips, “Fuck.”

Seokmin’s hand found his jaw, guiding him out of his curled hide to kiss him through the rest of it, and Soonyoung whimpered when his thighs finally met cool leather again, fully seated on Seokmin’s lap, on Seokmin’s cock, legs wrapped around Seokmin’s waist. They each panted into the space between their lips, chests heaving, and just remained like that for a minute, Soonyoung being the one to shift his hips and cause their breathing to hitch in tandem.

“You good?” Seokmin asked, concerned eyes roaming around Soonyoung’s features, dropping lower down, likely to look at the bandages.

“Stellar,” Soonyoung scooped the leather up from where it had slipped down Seokmin’s torso, leaving a glistening path of saliva from nipple to navel, “Lean back.”

“I can’t.”

“Lean, not lie,” Soonyoung clarified, pushing Seokmin gently by the shoulders until he braced himself on both hands, where Soonyoung then had enough room to slide up so that his knees could touch the floor, so that he had enough purchase to roll himself along Seokmin’s length, making them both moan at the drag, pleasure mixed with a slight pain, but they were used to the latter, and craved the former. 

“Be careful of your stitches,” Seokmin used only one hand to brace himself, bringing the other to Soonyoung’s side, to hold directly over the wound, bringing about a throb that Soonyoung would be glad for later when they weren’t trying to pick threads out of his flesh with rusted tweezers. 

Soonyoung mumbled a response that even he didn’t hear, already lost in the lazy rhythm he’d set for them, lips wandering all over Seokmin’s neck, his collarbones, teeth tweaking at a hard nipple, Seokmin’s back arching in response. Hot breath tickled the shell of his ear until Seokmin tipped his head back to a limp hang when Soonyoung started to slide himself up to the tip before bottoming out in a long, slow movement, repeated while he sucked at Seokmin’s delectably exposed adam’s apple, encouraged by moans that sounded almost strangled.

“Fuck,” Seokmin panted, dropping down to brace himself on his elbow instead, enabling Soonyoung to plant his own hands in the grass and roll his hips with more ease, “You’re riding my cock so well.”

“Shut up,” Soonyoung dropped his head down to kiss Seokmin into a silence, desperate to ignore the way the praise went straight to his groin, as he wasn’t quite ready for this to be over yet. The pressure at his wound disappeared, re-presenting itself in his hair, and he was pulled away from bruised lips to stare at Seokmin through a mildly offended but mostly lustful haze.

“I thought that’s what you wanted to hear?” Seokmin questioned in a lordly rhetoric, going on to put far too much emphasis into his words, “How you take my _big cock_ so well that it’s like you were _made_ for this, how you absolutely _love_ having my _massive cock_ in your ass, how fucking hot you look while grinding down on my _monster c—”_

“ _You_ bite,” Soonyoung spat through clenched teeth, pressing the folded strip of leather to Seokmin’s lips and regretting it when he actually complied, pushing himself off the floor to sit them back up. Seokmin’s hands pressed into the dirt once again, though this time closer to his sides, and Soonyoung yelped when he was thrust up into, pressing down on Seokmin’s shoulders, fingernails leaving crescent moons stamped into his skin.

He would burn and ache all over tomorrow, but that was the Soonyoung of tomorrow's problem, and the Soonyoung of today currently couldn’t care less about him, head thrown back into the speckled sun as Seokmin continued to meet his thrusts, to have him bounce against leather straps, buckles scraping the backs of his thighs, nipping at supple flesh. All that, and it still wasn’t enough to push him over the edge, leaving him to whine with the need for release, a broken complaint that got half stuck in his throat.

Seokmin spat the leather from between his teeth when Soonyoung pulled himself back out of his lean, metallic clink sounding when it hit the floor drowned by the dull sound of naked skin slapping against still clothed limbs, and then he grinned devilishly, a glint in his eye that Soonyoung couldn’t comprehend the meaning of, but soon had it spelled out for him, “What’s wrong? Can’t cum unless I tell you how good you are?”

“ _Seokmin_.”

He couldn’t even find it in himself to protest this time, thighs burning with a valiant effort, quivering as Seokmin continued to speak, the only time when Soonyoung would rather be staring _anywhere_ but at his lips, and yet he remained transfixed, “Aw, am I right?”

Soonyoung whimpered, acutely aware of Seokmin slowing their pace, of relenting right when he wanted anything _but_ that, “You really are going to be the fucking death of me.”

“Beg,” Seokmin said simply, satisfied smile not wiped from his features even when 

Soonyoung snaked a hand into his hair and pulled his head back, baring his throat. He just looked down his nose at Soonyoung, and it was gravely arousing, but Soonyoung didn’t miss the heavy rise and fall of Seokmin’s chest, or the way his arms trembled where they remained braced against the soil.

“ _Please_ ,” Soonyoung was forced to release the raven strands, hands scrambling for purchase on Seokmin’s chest, lips ceased, sucked and kissed, before a chuckle danced across them.

“You can do better than that.”

“I’ll kill you,” Soonyoung snapped under his breath, snark bounced out of him almost immediately.

“What was that?”

“Fucking _please_ , God, please just fuck me,” Soonyoung tried to curl in on himself when Seokmin brought a hand around to stroke him but soon straighened out again when Seokmin resumed his prior pace, “ _Yes_ , fuck, please.”

“Not hearing a lot of begging,” Seokmin quipped after a moment of silence, though not without a strain in his tone, moans sounding low in his throat, bit back.

“Fucking fuck me with your big cock and let me _cum_ for fuck’s sake.”

“You really do have a sailor’s mouth.”

“ _Seokmin_.”

He hummed, like there wasn’t sweat beading down his temple, and reached the hand that was once wrapped around Soonyoung’s shaft up to cradle his cheek instead, wiping under his eyes at a wetness he hadn’t realised was there, words spoken so softly that they should only be uttered between silk sheets, not rasped into his mouth on the forest floor, “Be a good boy and cum for me.”

Soonyoung arched his spine perhaps a little too far, pain ripping through his side and pulsing through him with the waves of pleasure from his release, making him spasm with a cried mantra of Seokmin’s name to the sky. Stars sparkled in his vision, trees swaying overhead, and warm, gentle hands brought him back down to the dirt that dusted their bodies, stuck to the sheens of sweat they’d worked up. Seokmin kissed him breathless, muttering something over the ringing in Soonyoung’s ears, and it took a moment for him to make sense of his surroundings, to have the earth-shattering realisation, “You didn’t cum.”

“Washing that out of you would’ve been a nightmare in our current situation,” Seokmin explained gently, abdomen tense with his effort, and Soonyoung practically cooed, reaching up to stroke through Seokmin’s hair and cup his face.

“Aw baby. I’ll suck you off, if you want?”

“No, just,” Seokmin took a moment to think, or to get his breath back, not completing his sentence until he’d slipped out of Soonyoung with drawn out moans from both parties, rising to his feet on shaky legs, “Just watch.”

Soonyoung remained on the ground, on his knees, and did as told, looking past where Seokmin stroked himself to release to stare straight up at him, fingers curling into leather straps. He let Seokmin work himself to a frenzy just from the mere sight of Soonyoung kneeling, naked in the forest and covered in his own cum, before parting his lips, tongue darting out between them, and that was all it took for Seokmin to spill across his face with a cry into the falling twilight.

A cry that was met by a distant howl, and a crack of thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos would be much appreciated! <3
> 
> fun fact: this is the only fic (so far) that i have written before i had a title for it. right up until the moment of posting, this doc was appropriately titled "seokmin leather thigh straps"
> 
> ☆ [hmu on twitter! @xiiaeo](https://twitter.com/xiiaeo) ☆


End file.
